deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano VS. Gwen Tennyson
Ahsoka Tano VS. Gwen Tennyson is a what if death battle featuring Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars the Clone Wars and Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10 Description The Force VS. Magic. Which female warrior will win and which will die? Interlude Wizard: Today to powerful other force wielders will battle to the bitter end. Boomstick: Ahsoka Tano, apprentice to Anakin Skywalker. Wizard: And Gwen Tennyson, one of the youngest and most powerful magic wielders. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Ahsoka Tano Wizard: Ahsoka Tano is a member of the Togruta species. She was taken to train at the Jedi Temple by master Plo Koon. She was then assigned to Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker at a young age. Boomstick: Grown man and teen? WE sure that's a good idea? Wizard: Shut up, Boomstick. Anyway, under Skywalker's training, Ahsoka had proven to be a truly powerful and capable warrior despite her young age. Boomstick: Ahsoka's weapons of choice are two green-bladed lightsabers. Which are combination of two of my favorite killing tools, lasers and blades. Wizard: Ahsoka's wields her lightsabers in the Shien reverse grip. Which is a very difficult style to learn, which makes her incredible precision and accuracy with her weapons even more impressive. With training from her master, she also was able to work with Ataru and Djem So. Along with Niman and quarterstaff training. Boomstick: Ahsoka's also got a pretty strong connection to the ethereal energy field known as the "Force". The Force grants her many different kinds of abilities. It increases her physical and mental capabilities along with her senses to near superhuman levels. Gwen Tennyson Wizard: Gwendolyn Tennyson got into spells at the age of ten when her cousin became a superhero and she stole the spell book of an all powerful sorceress. Boomstick: Gwen's magic grants her many abilities. She can fly, shoot out energy projectiles, and create solid objects out of thin air. Wizard: She also has many spells at her command. She uses the Vortress Nebulae to create a force field, Statuea to freeze her foes in their tracks, and Tempestus Erectum to blow her foes away with a powerful gust of wind. Boomstick: Her Tarto Motis spell can slow down her very fast opponents, Defecho Fhar to melt energy blasts and strong materials like Chromastone, Interdamoto Laborator to fire off blasts of pure heat, and Silicus Milez Sasitatio to summon up giant rock monsters. Wizard: Despite being young, Gwen is already a very powerful sorceress. And can transform into her true Anodite form, which is a magical alien species which her grandmother was. She does this all using a powerful energy force known as "Mana". Gwen: Well he can't talk, someone had to do it. Fight Gwen was out for a walk on the beach when she saw a strange alien trying to repair her ship. Meanwhile, Ahsoka's ship had crashed landed on this planet. After sending out a signal to her master, she was trying to repair her ship when she sensed a powerful being coming her way. She turned and saw Gwen. Ahsoka: Who are you? Gwen: The person who wants to know what you're doing on this planet. Ahsoka: My ship's systems failed and I crashed. Gwen: Yeah, a likely excuse. Ahsoka: What did you say?! Gwen readied her magic as Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers. (Fight) Gwen fired off a few energy blasts, but Ahsoka deflected them with her lightsabers. She ran over to strike Gwen. Gwen: Tarto Mortis! Gwen's spell had slowed down Ahsoka, to the point where she could barely move. Ahsoka then used the force to push Gwen into the air and crashing into a rock. Gwen wiped blood from her lip and began creating platforms of mana to climb up. Ahsoka used her speed and agility to climb on Gwen's platforms and chase after the sorceress. She then threw one of her lightsabers at Gwen. Gwen: Vortress Nebulae! Gwen created a blue force field, in which the lightsaber helplessly bounced off of. Ahsoka summoned it back into her hand and kicked Gwen in the stomach which caused her to crash into the beach. Gwen: Tempestus Erectum! Gwen summoned up a powerful burst of wind which caught Ahsoka and caused her to slam into the ground. Ahsoka stood up and used telekinesis to summon up a giant wave of sand. Gwen projected a force field around herself to defend from the attack. Gwen: Interdamoto Laborator! Gwen fired off a blast of pure heat. Ahsoka block it, but got pushed back and lost her weapons. Gwen took this opportunity to grab Ahsoka with telekinesis. She then slammed her into the ground three times before throwing her into a rock formation. Gwen: Silicus Milez Sasitatio! Seven humanoid rock monsters appeared from the ground and attacked the defenseless Togruta. Ahsoka summoned back her weapons and attacked. She sliced three of them in half, impaled, then cut in half two, and used the force to crush the last into dust. Gwen began firing off many energy projectiles at her opponent. Ahsoka charged at the sorceress, deflecting all of the blasts. She then jumped in the air and impaled Gwen against a rock with both of her lightsabers. She fought for a second, but remained motionless. Ahsoka pulled out her lightsabers and used the force to throw Gwen's body away. (K.O) Kevin and Ben cry over Gwen's death while a Republic Gunship takes Ahsoka back to Coruscant. Results Boomstick: Catfight! Wizard: While Gwen may have had a more diverse skill set, Ahsoka's force abilities and natural athletic prowess won the day. Also there was nothing in Gwen's arsenal that could counter the Togruta's lightsabers. Boomstick: It didn't help the fact that Ahsoka had more combat experience. As she's been doing since she was a toddler. All of those points "forced" Gwen to lose the fight. Wizard: The winner is Ahsoka Tano. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ben 10 vs. Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015